kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gonard
Gonard/ゴンアード'' '' *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gonard#Profile *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gonard#Relationships_With_Other_Characters *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gonard#Karaoke_Character_Song *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gonard#About_The_Voice_Actor As an actor on the LilyMu show, Gonard plays a diabolical, muscular, purple creature referred to as Super Gonard, bent on destroying Team Lilymu and taking over Tokyo. Off camera, Gonard is a big, normally colored oaf/moron. His hair is always blue, and his ears are always pointed. He is innocent, a bit insecure, and often has an illogical way of thinking. His behavior is controlled by a food obsession, especially for sandwiches. Gonard has several suspicious items stuck to the seat of his pants, which he often loses, and has items hidden beneath his huge puffy hair. He can hold large amounts in his mouth at a time, such as lemons, water, several live cows, or Guano. He also lives with his mom (who is never seen). He likes to play nonsense games, much of which he usually invents himself; he created a Gonardian language that only he and a dragon he believes to be his father understand, made up of vocal sounds from his name, which is referenced only rarely in the later episodes. Though Gonard is made out to be an idiot most of the time (for instance, "Mikey's not from Cleveland, Mikey's from America!"), he does have brief, often random moments of intelligence. Such as, in the episode for the Secret Level, he answers "the letter M!" to Mitsuki saying "4 and 9 make...". M is the 13th letter of the alphabet, and, in base-13 or over, M is 13. He is horrible at reading and math, yet he has no problem reading the teleprompter on the set, and has the time to publish many novels as an extension to his career. Though it may not be canonical, Gonard is revealed to be royalty in "Mikey's Memoirs", where he has an aristocratic third cousin named Grewnard. He is related to his grandfather, Gonard W. Japan. He was not interested in taking the position of prince, and was coincidentally thrown out of the palace once he was accused of attracting impolite strangers. In The Wizard of Ozu, Gonard plays the part of the Scarecrow, only instead of a brain, he wishes for a second butt. In the holiday special "A Christmas Mikey", the show was cancelled while they were filming an episode and nobody said "cut", so for two years straight Gonard never stopped acting and didn't show any signs of stopping anytime soon. Gonard takes a quick liking to Mikey and helps him adapt to his new life in Tokyo. He frequently joins with him in gross and juvenile activities. Guano, Mitsuki and Lily are also his friends. There are some clues of Lily liking him and him liking Lily. They once went on a celebrity date that was actually fake, but Gonard took it seriously. Later, as she was hounded by the press, he defended her. Lily, gratified by this, said that for a boyfriend, he wasn't that bad, quickly re-stating "fake" boyfriend and running away in embarrassment, tripping into a garbage can. Gonard followed her and returned the compliment. In the hour-long special, Kappa Karaoke, the song that epitomizes Gonard is "When Life Gives You Lunch Meat (Sandwich-eez)", where Gonard expresses his love of food in the style of 70's funk. Sean Schemmel uses a voice very much like his own, but pitched up a bit. He also provides the voice of Gonard's LilyMu character, and voices countless supporting characters, such as Claude Von Fabio, Richie McMillions III, Gonard's mom, Pirate King, and the Phantom of the Soundstage, to name a few. He is the most well known English voice of Goku and miscellaneous characters from Dragon Ball, which Gonard's off-set design is deliberately spoofing. His character's appearance on the "LilyMu" show is also a spoof of the typical demon-like characters Goku and his friends constantly fight against in Dragon Ball. Gonard's love of food may be a spoof of Goku's large appetite. Gonard has several physical characteristics of Super Saiyan 3 Goku, such as his lack of eyebrows and long, spiky hair. :